


Better than wet dream

by verysmol_eskimopie



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verysmol_eskimopie/pseuds/verysmol_eskimopie
Summary: Cosima comes home to sleeping Delphine but her presence makes her wide awake.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Better than wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever.  
> English is not my first language.  
> Let me know what you think and have a great day! :-)
> 
> Tumblr: verysmol-eskimopie

It was late. She promised Delphine that she wouldn’t stay long. But she got caught in her work and lost track of time. It was almost 11 when she opened the door to her apartment. The only light came from the lamp near the coffee table, indicating that Delphine was already in the bed. She took a quick shower, brush her teeth, put a pair of shorts, one of her girlfriend’s shirt and barefoot hurried to the bedroom hoping to catch the blond still awake.

The bedroom was completely dark. Thick curtain blocked every possible ray of light that could penetrate to the room. The only sound was her bare feet hitting the hard floor and Delphine’s slow and steady breathing. It was evident that she was already asleep. She carefully slip into the bed, moving slowly so she wouldn’t wake her girlfriend. When she finally tucked herself in she exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding, lying on her back.

She had her eyes closed for a few minutes when she felt a movement next to her. Delphine turned her body, facing the brunette. She tucked her head in the crook of her neck, one hand draped around her torso, nuzzling into her side.

“Cosima”

“You’re not sleeping babe?”

No response.

It was probably just subconscious movement from Delphine, getting close to her lover and continuing in her sleep. Cosima smiled to herself and kissed her forehead, few blond hairs tickling her chin.

Delphine inched her face closer into her neck, brushing her lips lightly there. Cosima shivered in a response. She could feel hot breath against her neck and a hand around her torso griping her shirt. Her hart racing a bit faster now. Delphine moved even closer, her body flush against Cosima’s. She even lifted her leg and put it over one of Cosima’s. Now she couldn’t move even if she wanted to, whole body in her girlfriend’s grip.

Delphine was still adjusting her position against the brunette’s side, moving slowly. Her lips were now feather kissing her neck and nose nuzzling into soft skin. Cosima stopped breathing when she felt that her hips started moving against her side. Hot breath and small whimpers was escaping her mouth right into her ear. She didn’t dare to move, her eyes wide open.

_Oh shit. Is she having like a sex dream or something?_

She wasn’t sure what to do. So she was just laying still and wondering what will happen next. The movement of Delphine’s hips were causing that the leg that was on top of her was creating pressure into her own center. She moved the leg that Delphine was literally humping more into her. This allowed better angel for Delphine and also bigger gap between her own legs.

She was definitely enjoying this position but certainly not as much as her panting girlfriend. Her face buried into her neck, short hot breaths puffing into soft skin, hand tugging at her shirt, hips pumping into her side. Cosima still wasn’t sure if she should move to help her aroused lover or just wait and lay still. The last thing she wanted to was to startle her by waking her up. She was always a gentleman, never would she take advantage on sleeping girl.

But this is different. This is her girlfriend who is clearly enjoying the close presence of her body. And every time Cosima make slightest movement she is rewarded by a soft gasp from the blond.

So she decides to intervene in this course of actions. She slowly moves her hand that is from the beginning trapped somewhere between her side and now Delphine’s pelvis. She could feel the heat radiating from the center of her girlfriend. Her breath hitched in her throat as she moves closer and closer. She delicately cup her through her underwear. Palm fitting perfectly into her damp sex. Delphine moves eagerly into her palm and moaned. They both tense, breathing hard.

“Cosima”

“Delphine? Are you still dreaming?” she asks softly, lips and nose in her hair.

“I don’t know.” she says half-asleep and moves her hand that was gripping at her shirt to cup her jaw.

“Kiss me” she didn’t even give her chance to move when she forced her lips against Cosima’s.

They both moaned. Her mouth opening and welcoming hot, slick tongue. One hand tangled in her blonde messy hair and the other moved from her front to firmly grasp her ass. Delphine was now on top of her kissing her hungrily, her tight pressing between Cosima’s legs pinning her to the mattress. Her hips were still moving, grinding into Cosima and causing pleasure for both of them. Both wide awake.

“Tell me what you want” Cosima murmured between kisses. Delphine started kissing her neck, using her tongue and teeth. Cosima titled her head to give her better access, burying her head deeply into pillow from the pleasure. Delphine’s hand moved to massage her breast, pinching hard nipple and causing Cosima to lift her head from the cushion. When she didn’t reply she panicked for a bit, thinking that maybe Delphine is still just dreaming. But in a moment she sensed that her movement slowed and a raspy voice said:

“Fuck me”

Even in the dark she could feel her big eyes looking at her, mouth hovering inches from hers, sharing the same air.

Cosima didn’t hesitate. Whit a blink of an eye she flipped them over, her hips grinding into Delphine’s. She kissed her way from her face down to her neck and on top of her breasts. Delphine was panting hard.

“Please” her voice full of need.

Cosima trailed her hand down her body, blunt nails scraping through her abdomen. She pushed her hand under lacy underwear. They both gasped when the tips of her fingers made contact with the swollen flesh.

“Fuck, you’re so wet”

Her hand was urged by Delphine’s to continue the work. She knew that now is no time for teasing. Just for the few times she coated her fingers in the wetness, flicking her clit on the way. Delphine’s hips were lifting from the bed to gain more friction, her orgasm was building rapidly, moans escaping her mouth.

In no time Cosima entered her easily with two fingers. Walls of her pussy clenching her fingers tight. Her mouth moved down to capture pink nipple. Delphine moaned loud of this sensation. Cosima’s fingers moved in and out rhythmically and her tongue and teeth worshiping the nipple in her mouth. She pressed her tight to the back of her hand to move her fingers even deeper. The position allowing her to grind her own wet pussy on Delphine’s tight. One hand landed on her dreads and grip tightly, the other was clenching their white sheets.

She knew she was close. Sucking her nipple hard, fingers pumping faster, back of her hand stimulating her clit with every thrust.

Her body tensed, hand painfully tugging at the dreads and her pussy tighten around her fingers as the orgasm ripped through her whole body. With a breathy moan she came down. Relaxing her grip and melting into the brunette.

Cosima gently pulled out of her, kissing her way up to her neck, jaw and mouth. She waned to move a bit from her lover to let her sleep but she was immediately stopped.

“Mmmm” Delphine made a disapproving sound and hold the smaller body tightly in her embrace. Cosima chuckled and nuzzled into her, head on her shoulder. Delphine inhaled her scent and exhaled audibly.

“This was definitely better a dream” she kissed the top of her head with her eyes closed and yawned.

“Can’t disagree, but let’s sleep now” she stroked her cheek and nestled in her embrace, both heavy with sleep.


End file.
